


Monochrome Week 2020: Day 7 AU

by Weaponmojo



Series: Monochrome Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Monsterhearts, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff, Monochrome Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponmojo/pseuds/Weaponmojo
Summary: In this Monsterhearts inspired AU, Blake takes the role of The Werewolf while Weiss caries the simple skin of The Mortal.After gazing into the abyss as she dozed, Blake has a chance encounter under a full moon.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: Monochrome Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Monochrome Week 2020: Day 7 AU

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, I feel bad at how little work I managed to put into this. I'll be back to this AU next year for AU day I'm certain. I just don't like leaving these prompts on cliffhangers. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was so loud, why were these places always so damn loud? She’d told Yang countless times that parties like this just weren’t for her. She winced as someone across the way screamed louder than the speakers, cheering something or other as the rest of the party-goers raised their cups and screamed as well. 

Groaning loudly, she pushed out the back door, glancing up at the cloud-filled sky with a sigh. If it weren’t for the fact that the town had been covered in clouds all week she wouldn’t even have considered spending the night with her friend, but Yang definitely hadn’t told her that this was her plan. 

She wasn’t even sure where the blonde had gone, now. She’d lost her easily over an hour ago, only catching glimpses of her through the crowd on occasion. How she envied that woman’s charm some times, and the freedom she had to do such ridiculous things.

Blake slumped against the wall on the back porch, jacket pulled tight around her as she silently thanked whatever higher beings that the ground was dry. She let her chin rest on her knees as her eyes started to drift closed, the heavy thrumming of the party inside lulling her into a light doze.

As she drifted off one thought seemed to cling to her mind, “what point do I have even being here?”

She’d just drifted off when she started to see muddy images, a moonlit night, a woman’s silhouette against a broad, full moon, a scream, a smattering of blood, it all came too fast and too suddenly for her to really grasp it before she opened her eyes with a start. Her breathing shallow, her skin crawling, and the clouds above beginning to part.

“Shit,” she muttered, forcing herself to her feet before jumping the railing to the porch. She hit the ground with a thud, pushing on into the cold night air. She watched the clouds shift and roil, spreading thinner above her as she made her way past the tree line. 

She had no idea where she was going, no reason to be moving forward other than instinct and the desire to avoid hurting anyone at the party, especially her friend. Even though the forest was almost pitch black, she didn’t have much issue traversing it all. Her body moving with senses she never fully understood but accepted. 

When the tree-line broke, she could see fragments of the moon peeking from behind the spreading clouds. She could see the edge of a cliff, pieces of stone, and treetops peering over the edge. 

She moved to the rim, hearing the clattering of stones falling as she walked closer, what she didn’t expect to hear was the quiet echoing of classical music. Her attention drawn to the source, she caught a glimpse of a soft light catching on a graceful form as she twisted and curled to the music. 

Blake felt herself be drawn to the woman, walking along the edge of the cliff as she slowly grew closer. 

She grew close enough to take stock of the woman’s appearance, noting the long, flowing ponytail trailing behind her motions, the slender limbs that carried her as if she moved on the air itself, the beautiful, pristine porcelain skin, the soft lips that let out small puffs of visible air as she came to a stop and held her pose. The clouds finally parting behind her to reveal the large, shining full moon behind her.

Blake didn’t even realize the woman had turned to look at her or the changes that had happened since the moon’s emergence. 

The woman gasped, taking a step back as she gazed upon the dark-furred beast before her. It slowly stalked closer, silent even though it towered above her. She shifted further back, the ground giving way and the air leaving her lungs as she fell. She watched the rim of the cliff quickly spiral further and further away.

Her eyes screwed shut, her lungs burning as she screamed, but death didn’t come. There was pain, of course, but her landing was far softer than she’d expected.

She opened her eyes, scrambling to sit up and planting her hand in a pile of coarse, dark fur. The beast lay beneath her, breathing shallow as blood trickled from its jowls. Its eyes were closed, its limbs limp at its side, it seemed far less scary under the waning moonlight, smaller than it had when the moon was clear in the sky.

As the moments passed and the woman caught her breath, she watched as the beast shrank, shifting smaller and smaller before the fur fell away, and they were left in utter darkness. With her phone still at the top of the cliff face and her lantern as well, she quickly began digging in pockets, pulling out the cracked phone and turning on the flashlight to get a look at her savior, attacker? She wasn’t really sure.

Her breathing was still shallow, blood still slowly flowing down her chin. She slowly reached out, hesitantly patting her cheek, trying to get any sort of response from what had been a monster, not moments before.

When that didn’t rouse her, she started running through what could be wrong. If her mouth was bleeding, she might have just bit her tongue badly, or she could be drowning in her own blood. She leaned her head in close, listening to her breathing, and thought it was shallow; she couldn’t hear anything abnormal. That was good, at least. 

Her savior didn’t seem to have any broken limbs, which was certainly a blessing. She turned her gaze back to the phone in her hand. No reception, of course not. She huffed, carefully tying her scarf to hold the phone and her only source of light in place so she could see before slowly moving the unconscious woman to wrap her arms around her shoulders so she could slowly drag her to somewhere they could both get some help.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blake roused sometime later, her chest was tight, and her breathing was labored. She’d easily broken a few ribs, though luckily she hadn’t hit the ground before the lack of moonlight had her shift back. Her eyes slowly opened, her gaze drifting down from the ceiling above her to the pile of white hair at the foot of her bed. It took a moment before she realized she wasn’t at home, nor was she at the hospital despite the lack of color in the room around them; she was in someone’s, probably this woman’s house.

As her wits slowly came back, the taste of iron became readily apparent, and one hand, though sluggish and slow to respond at first, made its way to her mouth. Her lips slowly parted, her jaw opened, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She ran her finger along it, feeling the coarse, repeating pattern of stitches and a dull ache as she did so.

“Weird,” she mumbled, words slurred and sluggish, “you’d think this would... hurt a lot more. I fell from… somewhere… maybe that part of me can take more... of a hit?”

“Klein gave you something for the pain,” a melodic voice said, stifling a yawn as the woman at the foot of her bed spoke, “it’s the least we can do to thank you for saving me.”

“It uh… was nothing…” She croaked, gaze quickly snapping to the woman, amber meeting that soft blue as she felt her cheeks begin to burn.

“It certainly wasn’t… you’re hurt quite badly,” she spoke again, wiping the corner of her mouth as she sat upright. “My name is Weiss Schnee; you’re Blake Belladonna, correct? I got your name from your ID. I tried calling your parents’ number, but neither would answer.”

“They’re… out of town… a peace rally on the other side of the country…”

"How altruistic of them, " Weiss spoke, "Is there anyone else we can contact? Klein suggested we take you to the hospital, but I don't know your economic standing, and I understand medical bills can be quite devastating to the less fortunate."

"Not poor… but I'll be fine… if you can, call my friend Yang. She's probably already blowing my phone up, pissed that I ditched her…" 

"Of course, I'll get right on that, " she said, moving to stand.

She let her eyes drift closed again, "thanks for helping…"

"And thank you, my lycanthropic friend, for saving my life."

Amber orbs snapped back open, her gaze locking on the white-haired woman, "what do-"

"Oh please, I saw you last night, watched you change back. You're something magical, and I want to know all about it."

"Just keep it between us… not even my parents know…" she mumbled quietly. 

"You have my word, " Weiss smiled wide, sitting at the foot of the bed again as she'd collected Blake's phone, "I'll let Ms. Yang know you're ok, you should probably try to rest some more."

Blake nodded, closing her eyes and trying to steady her breathing. Her mind was still swimming from whatever painkillers she'd been given, but one thing she was certain of was the fact that this woman held the leash to the rest of her life just by knowing what she was, and that scared her. It didn't stop her from slipping into a medication numbed sleep, however. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been years since their time in high school. Long since Weiss had doubled down on researching Blake's curse, long since they'd left their little, dusty town, and long since they'd found their own little plot of land to settle down on.

Weiss never figured out how to replicate the curse that held Blake, but they had learned, together, how to manage it. 

With the full moon high in the sky above the clearing, Weiss gently leaned back against the large wall of, now soft, dark fur. She let out a quiet sigh, glancing over to smile at the cautious amber eye that slowly creaked closed.

"That's right, big girl, you rest, " Weiss cooed quietly, reaching up to gently scratch behind massive, fuzzy ears, "you did a lot of running around already."

The giant wolf let out a huff, curling a little closer around her, "I know, I know, you can't sleep if I keep talking." She pressed a bit closer to the wall of fur before looking up to the sky, a soft smile to her features. This is how they spent almost every full moon. After Blake did, whatever it was she had to do to run out the seemingly endless reserves of energy her wolf form had, they would curl up in this clearing, sometimes with a campfire sometimes not, and just rest. It was always so peaceful, and, even if their lives would never be normal, Weiss wouldn't have it any other way.

She watched as a sweeping cloud stretched in front of the moon, felt as Blake shifted back to her regular form. They both knew she wouldn't be like this for long, but they had a few seconds to actually talk, a rare occurrence in the middle of a full moon. 

"Have you thought about ever… wanting more?" Weiss asked quietly, still gazing up at the cloud covered sky.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like… more? More than just us. More than just our friends. I mean, Yang and Winter have started discussing a family and I-"

"I'm sure any children we could have, if they're mine, will share my curse."

"Maybe, but-"

"We can worry about that when we have more time to talk. Right now, just enjoy the peace, it's taken us a long time to get where we are. There's no point in being ill content."

"I suppose, we do have plenty of time left…"

"And a world of possibilities."


End file.
